Colmillos
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Historia autoconclusiva de Knuckles, Rouge y Nack con un objetivo común.


Este fanfic está basado en Sonic y cía. todos sus personajes son propiedad de:  
Knuckles, Rouge, Nack= Sonic Team  
  
Es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, las situaciones son simples invenciones y cualquier situación que coincida con algún otro fanfic es mera casualidad.  
  
Un saludo de Tete-chin Spacestone, la viajera de dimensiones.  
http://Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es  
  
  
Colmillos  
Knuckles se sentó en la barra, al lado del que había sido su enemigo hace tiempo, Nack el ladrón de joyas.  
-Así que esa chica también está buscando joyas...- Comentó Nack mirando a Rouge.  
Knuckles siguió su vista hasta la chica murciélago, ella miraba por la ventana del bar, apoyando sus brazos en el marco, sin darse cuenta había empezado a mover el trasero, aburrida de esperar a su contacto, del que iba a proporcionarle la información necesaria como para encontrar cierto tesoro. Knuckles en principio la miraba vagamente, pero luego empezó a seguir el movimiento del trasero de Rouge con los ojos, y apartó la mirada, se volvió a sentar derecho y le dio un gran trago al refresco que tenía delante, dejando que las burbujas cosquilleasen su garganta y que el frío hielo disimulase sus mejillas ruborizadas, se bajó levemente el sombrero vaquero y se quedó en silencio un momento.  
-Al parecer- Empezó el equidna -los tres buscamos lo mismo.  
-Eso mismo, muchacho, si colaboramos podemos encontrar esas joyas antes, y sé que te interesa, ¿habrá un pedazo de tu esmeralda ahí?  
-No estoy aquí por eso, además, me gusta trabajar solo.- Concluyó Knuckles.  
El equidna se puso las gafas de sol y salió del local. El sol brillaba intensamente en aquel pueblo del oeste, la vegetación seca se extendía a lo largo de los caminos, necesitaban agua, un líquido preciado que no caía desde hacía meses, el río se había secado misteriosamente, y a eso había venido en realidad Knuckles, Tikal le había pedido que fuese a ese pueblo, el tesoro que debían buscar estaba protegido por un espíritu maligno que había hecho mucho daño a la región, y aunque Tikal no explicase los motivos por los que quería que fuese Knuckles el que lo solucionase, Knuckles aceptó, era un favor especial que no podía negarle, claro que esto no se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Rouge, y así, abstraído en sus pensamientos, notó una mano en su hombro.  
-¿Me estás escuchando?- Le decía Rouge a su espalda.  
-¿Eh? ah, sí, di.  
-Mi contacto dice que si seguimos hasta donde nace el río posiblemente encontremos algo.  
-"Encontraré algo" gracias por la información- Dijo Knuckles caminando hacia el frente.  
-¡Ey!- Gritó Rouge siguiéndole -¡ni se te ocurra! es verdad que me sorprendí mucho cuando nos encontramos y que no tenía planeado viajar contigo, pero no pienso dejar que te quedes tú solo con esas joyas que ME PERTENECEN  
-¿Ah, sí?- Knuckles la miró de reojo y sonrió.  
-Pues si no vas...- Dijo Nack uniéndose a la conversación -seré yo el que acompañe a la dama  
Nack rodeó con su brazo a Rouge, coqueteando con ella, y ella le siguió el juego, intentando averiguar si Knuckles se ponía celoso por aquello o si le era indiferente, pero Knuckles, dándoles la espalda, intentó ignorarles y siguió caminando mientras apretaba fuerte los puños.  
-Ya, ves, nena, él trabaja solo...  
-Haced lo que queráis,- Dijo Knuckles en tono despectivo -pero ve con cuidado, Nack, que Rouge de dama tiene poco.  
Esto hizo que Rouge pusiese morros, se separó de Nack y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Knuckles, lanzándole una fuerte patada que el equidna bloqueó sin mucha dificultad cayendo sus gafas al suelo, y sus miradas se cruzaron, detuvieron el tiempo un instante, Rouge desvió su vista hasta la pierna que Knuckles aún tenía en su mano, éste la soltó dejándola resbalar entre sus dedos.  
-¡Cretino, que eres un cretino!- Dijo Rouge al fin.  
La chica murciélago se dio la vuelta y pasó de largo de Nack, cogió la mochila que había traído y se fue en dirección a la tienda, a buscar provisiones, Nack miró a Rouge y dejó su mirada en Knuckles, efectuó algunos gestos obscenos de lo que pensaba hacer con Rouge e hizo una señal con el dedo como diciendo "un punto para mí" y la siguió, Knuckles recogió sus gafas del suelo y mientras las limpiaba murmuró:  
-Buscona.  
Se puso las gafas que evitaban que sus ojos se dañasen por el fuerte sol y les siguió a corta distancia, pero cada vez que Rouge o Nack se giraban, él giraba la cara, como si no quisiese saber nada de ellos.  
-Cretino.- Susurraba Rouge cada vez que Knuckles le giraba la cara.  
-Es un niñato, no sabe ni lo que quiere.- Comentaba Nack.  
Knuckles seguía detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, dejando que el caliente viento de la tarde agitase su chaleco, y dejando a su vez su agraciada silueta al descubierto, cosa que Rouge observaba de reojo de vez en cuando, sin fijarse en lo que tenía delante, tropezó y casi cae, pero Nack, en un intento de "salvarla" tropezó también y cayeron los dos, esto hizo reír a Knuckles, se rió tanto que en la distancia se escuchaban sus carcajadas. Rouge se levantó del suelo colorada, avergonzada, y no soportaba escuchar las burlas de Knuckles, así que apretó los puños y se dirigió a él con intención de lanzarle otra patada, mas a medida que se le acercaba, Knuckles empezó a dejar de reírse, se limpió una lágrima que le había comenzado a salir y preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-¿Te has hecho daño?  
-...- Rouge no tuvo valor para pegarle, tenía una sonrisa demasiado dulce, pero sí le quedaban fuerzas para insultarle -¡Cretino!  
-¡Tooorpe!- Contestó Knuckles volviendo a reír.  
Rouge se giró y se fue toda indignada, agarró del brazo a Nack y siguió adelante.  
Se empezó a poner oscuro y montaron el campamento; Después de comer, Rouge puso una manta en el suelo, se estiró sobre ella mirando al cielo.  
-¿Tienes frío, chica murciélago?- Preguntó Nack comiéndosela con los ojos.  
-Un poco.- Dijo ella algo despistada.  
-¿Sabes que dos cuerpos juntos pueden darse calor el uno al otro?  
-Claro que lo sé...- Rouge se quedó pensativa un momento.  
Nack cerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, de forma altiva, sentado como estaba en una roca abrió los brazos esperando encontrar entre ellos el colosal cuerpo de la imponente mujer, pero esperaba y nada se reunía con él, sólo una brisa helada le rozaba la piel, abrió los ojos y vio a Rouge dirigirse hacia el equidna, porque al observarle había pensado que quizás él tuviese tanto frío como ella, pues estaba encogido, con los brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo.  
-Vale,- susurró Nack -un punto para el equidna, equidna uno, comadreja uno.  
Knuckles dormitaba apoyado en una roca, siempre sentado, siempre vigilando, con el fuego medio apagado, Rouge se quedó de pie un momento para mirarle, no llevaba las gafas, opinaba que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos como para llevarlos escondidos todo el día, y así se sentó a su lado tímidamente, luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, Knuckles entreabrió un ojo y sonrió, volvió a cerrarlo rodeándola con un brazo, así la chica murciélago se acomodó en él y descansó plácidamente.  
Pasaron un par de días en los que siguieron aquel sendero muerto que les tenía que llevar al más grande tesoro jamás visto por los mayores buscadores de tesoros, ahora Knuckles se había unido completamente al grupo, no sabía rechazar las peticiones de Rouge, nunca había sabido tratar a las mujeres, y menos ahora que la había empezado a ver como mujer y no como la enemiga que había sido hasta entonces. Rouge estaba mirando un mapa que había conseguido en el pueblo, ya les quedaba menos, y mientras ella estaba despistada, Nack se puso al lado de Knuckles e intentó entablar conversación.  
-Dime, equidna ¿qué piensas de Rouge?  
-¿De Rouge? Mm...- Knuckles la miró un momento de arriba a abajo -Es sexy.  
-¿Sexy?- Nack se puso a reír -¡Me sorprende en ti ese vocabulario!  
-¿Por qué? es verdad, es muy sexy.- Y se sentó en una roca.  
-Eso es obvio, ¿qué es lo que hay entre vosotros?  
-No sé a qué te refieres.- Knuckles giró la cara, no era tonto, sabía lo que decía Nack, pero no quería hablar de ello -Ninguna chica estaría a gusto a mi lado, te recuerdo que soy un guardián, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en chicas...  
-Entonces me dejas el camino libre a ella, ¿no?  
-¿No crees que eso lo debe decidir Rouge?  
En ese momento se acercó Rouge a ellos con bastante curiosidad.  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿de qué pueden estar hablando dos hombres en medio del desierto con el puticlub más cercano a 50 km?  
-De ti.- Soltó sin pensar Knuckles.  
-¡Así me gusta, ligando a base de inocencia!- Se burló Nack riendo sonoramente.  
Rouge por su parte se puso a espaldas de Knuckles, le abrazó por el cuello y unió su mejilla a la de él, restregándola suavemente.  
-¡Qué mono! pocos jóvenes son tan sinceros...- Bromeó la chica murciélago.  
-No me trates como un niño,- Respondió Knuckles algo indignado -si lo hubiese sabido no te habría dicho la edad que tengo.  
-La habría averiguado igualmente.- Concluyó Rouge separándose de él.  
-Ey,- Le llamó la atención Nack -yo también puedo ser inocente y sincero... ¿no me das a mí también un achuchón?  
-Tú ya estás crecidito...- Dijo Rouge mirándole de reojo mientras se ponían de nuevo en camino.  
-Nunca se es demasiado mayor para que lo mimen a uno.- Nack les seguía.  
Llegaron cerca de su objetivo, iban a pasar la última noche antes de tener entre sus manos aquel tesoro, y Rouge, estirada en su manta, viendo las estrellas aquella noche de luna nueva, le pareció estar saboreando ya la victoria, sus ojos brillaban tanto que ni el fuego la superaba, pero un ruido la perturbó, sonidos que hicieron ponerse en alerta a los tres, Knuckles decidió ir a echar un vistazo, puesto que Nack se ofreció a defender a la dama, mas fue desaparecer en las sombras Knuckles, y Nack se empezó a acercar a Rouge.  
-¿Te gustan las joyas?- Preguntó Nack con una extraña mirada.  
-¡Ja! es una pregunta bastante estúpida...  
-Somos iguales, ambos vamos detrás de todo lo que brilla.- Y sacó de su bolsillo un puñado de diamantes.  
Rouge se quedó deslumbrada por aquel polvo de estrellas, intentó tocarlos, pero Nack se los arrebató.  
-No, no, no, aún es pronto, pero si quieres el tesoro que buscamos y un extra mayor del que te he enseñado...  
-No sé por quién me has tomado, pero ya puedes quitarte de la cabeza que puedes comprar mi cuerpo con eso.  
-No es mala idea, pero no era eso precisamente, escucha, hay mucha gente que va tras la cabeza del equidna, si tú y yo nos aliamos podríamos...  
-¡Ni hablar!- Un no rotundo se reflejó en los ojos turquesa de Rouge.  
-Ya veo, suena más tentador ser la amante de un apestoso equidna a cambio de la esmeralda más grande de todo el planeta.  
-Cállate ya, no dices más que tonterías, ya lo dije una vez "ahora tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en joyas"  
Nack perdió la paciencia, cogió a Rouge de los hombros y la tumbó en el suelo.  
-¡No pierdas el tiempo con ese perdedor! a él sólo le importa su esmeralda y su sangre corrupta...- Y empezó a morderle el cuello a Rouge mientras ella forcejeaba, pataleaba intentando librarse de él.  
Pero Nack no pudo seguir su ataque, había recibido un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y se había estrellado contra una piedra, golpe que no le había dado Rouge, pues estando debajo de él, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo, no había podido reaccionar, y entre ellos apareció como un espectro Knuckles, estaba muy serio, continuaba en su posición de ataque, esperando a que la comadreja se levantase, pero cuando lo hizo no contraatacó, se limitó a retirase sabiamente, tenía todas las de perder contra uno de los mejores luchadores del planeta. Knuckles puso una rodilla en el suelo, al lado de Rouge, y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella se había incorporado, se puso una mano en el cuello, donde le había mordido la comadreja, y dijo:  
-No me moriré, au, tiene los colmillos finos...  
-Eres una chica murciélago, tendría que gustarte los besos tipo vampiro.- Dijo Knuckles sonriendo.  
-Muy gracioso...- Continuó Rouge sonriendo también -aunque claro, es verdad que me gustan los hombres con unos buenos colmillos...  
Y le puso la mano en la mejilla a Knuckles, notando sus prominentes colmillos, Knuckles cerró sus ojos notando el suave tacto de Rouge, dejando escapar un suspiro, entonces ella sintió la necesidad de besarle, un deseo tan fuerte que no sabía si ponerse en pie, quedarse tumbada o saltarle encima, y notando su corazón muy acelerado miró a otro lado diciendo que debían dormir un poco antes de encontrar el gran tesoro, Knuckles, algo confundido, asintió con la cabeza, tragando difícilmente saliva.  
Al día siguiente, ante la montaña donde se suponía que nacía el río, apareció como de la nada una mina abandonada.  
-Parece que es una invitación...- Dijo Knuckles olvidándose completamente de Rouge.  
-¿De quién? ¿de qué se supone que hablas?  
-Em... verás, hay algo que no te conté...- Contestó haciéndose el despistado. -pues resulta que hay un espíritu maligno que ha cortado el suministro de agua...  
-¿Ahora te dedicas a cazar demonios?  
-Bueno, algo así...  
Pero siguieron juntos, Rouge decía que no quería perderse la oportunidad de conseguir un tesoro tan bien valuado, aunque Knuckles sólo se interesaba por el demonio. Entraron en la boca oscura que hacía de entrada, y pocos metros más adelante se tuvieron que detener por un estruendo que venía de sus espaldas, una explosión les acababa de dejar encerrados en aquella trampa mortal, y desde el exterior les llegaban varias risas de las cuales reconocieron la de Nack, aquella comadreja traidora les había vendido por una bolsa de oro. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debían buscar otra salida.  
-Bueno, tú puedes cavar túneles, ¿no?- Preguntó Rouge sin inquietarse mucho.  
-Ahora no sería conveniente, esto está a punto de venirse abajo, sería peligroso, debemos encontrar una zona más segura.  
Y continuaron adelante, donde la gruta parecía convertirse en caverna, en la que paso a paso Knuckles iba agudizando sus sentidos, su instinto le decía que el peligro estaba cerca, acechaba, y cuando sintió el mal a su alrededor, agarró fuerte la mano de Rouge y tiró de ella, apartándola de la sombra que sólo él podía ver.  
-Vete, esto se pone feo.- Dijo Knuckles sin mirar a Rouge.  
-¿Qué pasa? no veo nada...  
Hasta que la sombra se materializó a sus espaldas y la agarró con uno de sus malignos brazos, lanzándola hacia la pared.  
-¡Knuckles!- Gritó ella.  
Rápidamente, Knuckles saltó para evitar que se golpeara, pero no era Sonic, no tenía la suficiente velocidad, y terminó estrellándose él contra la pared, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. Cayeron al suelo tras el fuerte golpe, quedando Knuckles de rodillas, rodeando aún con sus brazos a Rouge.  
-Es lo malo de las cavernas, te clavas la estalactitas en la espalda...- Comentó Knuckles graciosamente sin poder moverse.  
-Knux... reacciona,- Dijo Rouge mirando al frente, a la malvada sombra que se les acercaba materializandose en un monstruo -venga, tú puedes, si lo hacemos juntos le venceremos.  
Y Levantándose del suelo, entre los dos, lograron confundir al monstruo, y vencerle a base de puñetazos y patadas. Así el río volvió a tener agua, para la gente de los pueblos volvió de forma tan misteriosa como desapareció. Luego Knuckles cayó de nuevo al suelo, esto llamó la atención de Rouge, que corrió a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse mientras el muchacho respiraba agitadamente, Rouge giró la cara mirando el cofre que había a un lado y luego se giró hacia Knuckles, su elección fue clara.  
-Tranquilo, no es nada, te pondrás bien.- Dijo Rouge rozando sus mejillas de nuevo.  
Knuckles se ruborizó ya recuperado, y ya que tenía un brazo alrededor de ella, aprovechó para rodearla con el otro y abrazarla, así sintió una sensación muy agradable, un cosquilleo corría por su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho y sólo pudo pensar en que ella estaba a salvo, ni siquiera se acordaba de que aquella misión había sido obra de Tikal, sólo quería proteger a Rouge, y ella, la chica murciélago escondió su cara en el pecho del equidna, sintiéndose protegida.  
-Me gustaría ser tu esmeralda para que fueses mi guardián...- Susurró Rouge.  
-No hace falta, te protegeré de todas formas.  
Y aquella necesidad de besarse de la otra ocasión se repitió, pero esta vez no se negaron nada, sus labios se unieron tímidamente, sin saber si hacían bien, simplemente siguiendo sus instintos, pasando poco a poco a más pasión, y mordiéndole el cuello Knuckles a Rouge, la cual sonrió, tenía los colmillos largos, como le gustaba, pero a pesar de todo, cuando salieron de allí (apareciendo por la alcantarilla de una ciudad) se despidieron, un adiós con un beso más tierno en los labios, pero se dijeron adiós, y Rouge se fue con las manos vacías pero plena el alma, y Knuckles con una misión perfecta, de la cual Tikal le explicó más adelante con una pícara sonrisa que el maligno no era la parte principal de la misión.  
-Nadie debería estar solo.- Sonrió Tikal sola ya con Chaos, en los brazos de su Dios.  
  
FIN 


End file.
